Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Glitches
The following is a list of all the found glitches in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) that aren't found in the international version. Feel free to add more if you discover ones that are not written here. Replayable quests You can replay quests with the Travel Log with a glitch. Finish a quest offline and then turn on WiFi once again. Go to the Travel Log, it should be at the world quests tab with 2 quests for each world. One for the Gargantuar battle and one for the boss battle. Furnace Zombie There are several glitches about Furnace Zombie: *If it gets killed without killing itself, its death animation will be at an acute angle. *If it is hypnotized, it will sometimes not move at all. *If a fire-based attack hits it while eating a plant (via an exit sewer), it will use its walking animation instead of its eating animation. Back-n-Forward Between the sewers In Steam Ages, if one covered up all the transportational sewers with Flat-shroom, then uses the Cryo-shroom's Plant Food effect, and if the sinkhole lands on a transportational sewer that has been covered, then the zombies will go back and forth, even if the Flat-shrooms are removed. Sometimes, this can go on even if the zombies are killed. Flying Gargantuar always throwing Imps The Flying Gargantuar can throw his Flying Imp Zombies even when stunned by a Saucer Squash or a Stunion or shrunken by a Shrinking Violet. The only way to kill him without allowing him to throw his Flying Imp Zombies is using Auberninja's Level 5 ability to fling him out of the lawn. Immortal Invisible Zombie glitch There is a very rare glitch where sometimes if you complete a level, a zombie shadow that is not targeted by any plants and can only be killed by the Tactical Cuke walks to your house and eats your brains. Kiwifruit glitch If one places down a leveled up Kiwifruit during a level then leaves the game for a while, when the player comes back, the Kiwifruit will use his level 5 ability while still retaining his basic attack, making him even more powerful. Missing File_NoBackup In some download links for version 2.0.1, you can notice that some files are missing when checked in Root Explorer, including File_NoBackup, which contains the player's data (pp.dat). If this happens, there is no way to play your game, and the entire file is a waste. This bug still hasn't been fixed yet. Fume-shroom doesn't shine at all!? This glitch requires: * Level 4 Fume-shroom (costumed) * Level 3 Spore-shroom This glitch will happen if Spore-shroom turned a zombie into Fume-shroom. Sometimes, Fume-shroom may activates it Plant Food effect (indicated to level 4) but it doesn't even shine at all. The animation will not play, and the zombies either get sucked into it, die instantly, or get stuck outside the lawn. Left-Facing Perfumed Allied Zombie Glitch This is a glitch to allow an allied zombie from either Hypno-shroom, Magic-shroom's Plant Food effect, or Pumpkin Witch to either reset its progress across the lawn or eat your brains. Note that this can only be done in Jurassic Marsh, as Perfume-shroom cannot be used anywhere else. #When a zombie is on the 2nd column from the house, use Pumpkin Witch or Hypno-shroom on it. If you choose to use Magic-shroom's Plant Food effect, make sure that one of the rows is free from zombies. This allows the spawned zombie to appear on the first column from the player's house. #Use Perfume-shroom on that zombie to make it turn to the left. It will go past the plants and lawnmowers and into the your house, causing you to lose the level. Note that if this is done when the zombie is further away from your house, it walks back a couple of squares left before resuming its progress right. Left-Facing Hypnotized Jurassic.PNG|Outcome of glitch IMG 8060.PNG|The hypnotized Jurassic Zombie eating the player's brain PvP Plants Glitch If you put a Pendant pot on a Level 4 plant, the pot will appear on every one of those plants in every base in PvP Mode even if other players do not have the pot on that same plant. Necromancy Glitch When playing a level in Dark Ages, whenever a Necromancy event happens, the ambush message appears unfinished. Strangely, Raiding Party and Bot Swarm appear finished. Shoveling Plants in Conveyor Belt Levels Glitch This was discovered in the Children's Day Event. When the player digs up a plant in a conveyor belt level, the player will receive sun, although no sun is given in these types of levels. The sun goes to where it normally flies to, but ultimately does nothing. The game won't let you escape If an Aggro Brocco is grabbing a zombie and an Archmage Zombie causes it to sleep, the zombie will stay in place until the Aggro Brocco wakes up. Out of bar glitch A sub-glitch to the Final Wave glitch #Go to any Frostbite Caves level #At the time when the final flag shows up, kill all zombies with Citron, but try to freeze them by Stunion while they are about to get flung. After that, the zombie head will break out of the progress bar. Squash on Spikeweed/Spikerock Glitch Note: This only works on Kongfu World Day 9, 15, and Last Stand levels. #Place a Spikeweed/Spikerock at the second-most front lane. #When the black hole arrives, place a Squash in front of the Spikeweed. #Now the Squash is on the Spikeweed/Spikerock. Plants on Rail Glitch #Go to a level on Kung-Fu World with minecarts and Qigong Zombies. #Plant any plant on a minecart (and make sure that Qigong Zombie is in the same lane) #When a Qigong Zombie starts to pull plants, quickly move the minecart with the plants. #You can see that the plants do not follow the minecart but is pulled by Qigong Zombie and is on a rail. #But, if you move a minecart on the plant on the rail, the plant will be back on the minecart. Note: This also works when fighting Blade-Wielding Hero but wait for it to raise its sword and strike the lawn, causing a shockwave to topple down two plants pushing the front plant two squares away. Do not plant here #Go to any level with Pirate Captain Zombie. #Wait until its parrot steals a plant. #Dig it up while the parrot is flying away. #Now you will not be able to plant in the tile in where the plant was before as though the plant is still there. Pirate Seas Bug.png|Note that you can not plant on that tile anymore Switch minecart plants #Have the Blade-Wielding Hero move a plant to the minecart tracks. #Drag the minecarts down. #If done correctly, there will be two plants on the minecart. #Drag the minecart back to the original place and the plants swap places. Floating Imp Head Glitch Note: This only appears in the Android version. #Go to any Wild West level (Or any daily event challenge with the Wild West) with Zombie Bulls. #Make sure the Zombie Bull Rider has been flung. A few seconds later, the Zombie Bull Rider's head will both be on the Zombie Bull and on the lawn! ZombieBullRiderFloatingHead.jpg|If you look closely on the Zombie Bull, there is a Zombie Bull Rider head on it, but it's also on the lawn. Glitched Penny During select moments, Penny's sprites won't load properly, and will result in a glitched penny, where the sprites will have a black bar under it. It is unknown if this can happen with Crazy Dave. List of fixed glitches *Before version 1.8.0 in the Chinese version, it was possible for Swashbuckler Zombie to land on the tile with the flowers and a defensive plant on it and fail the objective. *Before version 1.8.0 in the Chinese version, there was a glitch related to integer overflow where if the Magnifying Grass icon appeared above Far Future - Day 7, selecting that level would crash the game. *Before the update that changed the level indicator of a leveled up zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), there was a visual glitch where the electricity that surrounded the zombie did not go away at times. *Before version 1.8.0 of the Chinese version, killing a Swashbuckler Zombie using a Coconut Cannon while it was near the lawn would fail the "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers" objective. *Before the 1.9.0 version in the Chinese version, it was possible to earn Puzzle Pieces from the Gunpowder Devil and the Zombot Sphinx-inator of the lightning boss rush if you selected the Gunpowder Devil stage but quit it and proceeded to the lightning boss rush instead. This was due to the game thinking that the you were still doing the daily challenge even though clearly you were not. The reason why the Zombot Plank Walker never gave Puzzle Pieces was due to the fact that it has never been a boss in the daily challenge. The Puzzle Pieces earned would not count however if the daily challenge was done first. *In version 1.8.0, playing on Frostbite Caves - Day 21 planting a Jalapeno near the zombies would cause the Jalapeno to be frozen. *In version 2.2.2, sometimes a Spikerock could be invincible from Gargantuar smashes. This was removed in version 2.2.3. *Before version 1.4.0/1.4.1, some zombies summoned by Blade-Wielding Hero, Gunpowder Devil, and Zombot Dark Dragon had some of their sprites chopped off.